


There's Always A First Time

by aptar24



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Nick's POV, Possible smut, Public Sex, Yep there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is stupid inlove with Judy Hopps, his partner in the ZPD but the fear of Judy not feeling the same and of what society thinks of interspecies relationships made him withdrew his emotions. But hey, love cannot be stopped.</p><p>One thing Nick should know though, acting out of love often lead to stupid decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Texts

10:57 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

Nick crashed on his bed, tired from a hard day's work in the ZPD. He hasn't even changed his uniform yet. "I'll change later." He thought to himself even though it probably won't happen because he was drowzy. Any moment and he would fall to sleep.

The lights of his apartment were turned off, he didn't need to turn them on anyway, the lights coming from the posters just outside his windows lit the room just fine... plus he could see better in the dark. His apartment wasn't much though, it only had two doors, one leading outside into the hall and one to the bathroom. So bedroom privacy, gone. Good thing he lives alone though. It was certainly better than living in Judy's apartment, it only took him literally seven steps from the door to reach her only window in her small room. How come she still lives there? Judy was working in the ZPD slightly longer than him and he beat her to having a better apartment.

Nick was cut off from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil." He thought. He received a text message from "carrots".

***************

**carrots** : Hey Nick! Good work out there today!

**You** : thanks carrots

**carrots** : Why did you leave so early though?

**You** : kinda tired. wanted to get a good night's sleep

**carrots** : Well you have to come early tomorrow, I saw  
chief put down some extra paperwork for you  
on your desk when I was about to leave.

**You** : really? wtf. bogo really hates me haha

hey carrots, where do u spend your money?

**carrots** : Why do you ask?

**You** : just curious

**carrots** : Well, I send 1/4 of my salary to my parents to  
help out with the farm. Then there's the  
apartment.

Why so curious?

**You** : nothing.

**carrots** : Mmmm. What are you doing anyway?

**You** : when i arrived i immediately tried to sleep but  
im talkin to u so were all enjoyin that

**carrots** : Oh I'm so sorry! Please go to sleep.

Did you atleast take a shower yet?

**You** : nop, still in my uniform

**carrots** : Jesus Nick, take a shower first and change  
your clothes! Then go to sleep.

**You** : k mom. got it

goodnight carrots

**carrots** : Oh har har

Goodnight Nick! Sweet Dreams!

***************

Nick got up from his bed even though part of him told him to just lie down. Nick stripped down to his boxers and hanged his uniform. As he entered the bathroom to take a shower, he mixed the hot and cold water to adjust the temperature just fine for him.

Nick removed his boxers, leaving it on the floor, and stepped inside the shower. The water woke him up a little bit, splashing on his muzzle. He massaged his whole body, feeling his fur on his paws. Next he massaged his head, ears down to avoid water from going in. He then turned off the shower and grabbed his towel to start drying himself.

When he got out of the bathroom, he headed for his wardrobe, grabbing new boxers and put them on. Finally, he could sleep. He then headed for his bed, lied down and closed his eyes.

But he couldn't sleep.

He got up, sitting down on his bed. Recently, he's been like this and he remembers when this started.

It all started when he grew a crush on Judy.

Nick wanted to go out with her so bad. But he was too nervous to ask. Yes, Nick had a lot of hot vixens before, but this was Judy. Sure she falls in the hot types but she was a bunny. He was a fox. Prey and predator. Plus what if she doesn't want to go out with him? There's also this dislike against interspecies relationships in Zootopia.

Nick sighed.

"Atleast alcohol helps me sleep." He said.

Grabbing a shot glass and whiskey in the closet above his kitchen, he drank atleast three shots. He walked towards the window, to look outside his apartment. Few mammals were still walking outside on the streets. The light coming from the eletronic billboard/poster made Nick's eyes hurt a little. Then an idea came to his mind.

Nick kept nodding to himself, putting together the idea that just struck his mind. After he put the pieces together, he grinned.

"Screw it. I'm gonna ask her out."


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering how come i was able to update so fast. Well, I have the story planned out atleast until the concert so the ideas hangs in my head. But hey long chapter!
> 
> I dont know if its any good doe. Tell me what you think down in the comments!

6:23 AM  
-One of the alleys in Sahara Square-

"Open up!" Nick said as he knocked hard on the doors of his little friend's van.

"It's the ZPD." Nick said, hoping to make the fennec to go faster if it was ever possible.

"I know it's you, Nick!" Finnick shouted, still inside the van. Nick replied, "I know, just - Come on, Big Guy, open up."

Finnick finally opened the door, revealing himself to be wearing an unbuttoned red bowling shirt and cargo shorts. Nick was able to peek inside the van, it was messy as usual, but something caught his eye. A bra.

"Looks like someone had a fun night." Nick commented. The small fox turned around to see what Nick was talking about. When Finnick realized it was about the bra, he turned back to Nick but made no attempt to explain himself. Nick smirked and continued to tease the little one, "...or did you start cross dressing? You know, if you're gonna wear a bra, you might as well make it your size."

"What do you want, Wilde?" Finnick finally said, looking annoyed. Nick looked at his watch first before answering, "I need you to do something for me."

"No." Finnick answered back and shutting the door at full power with his paw. Nick stood there for a moment, eyes wide and ears down. Nick reopened the door, seeing Finnick arranging things up. Finnick sighed and then motioned his head towards a corner in the van, saying to Nick to sit over there. Nick did sit there while he reminded, "You still owe me one, remember?"

"I know." Finnick answered while grabbing the bra and tossing it outside, almost hitting Nick. "My, what a gentlemammal." Nick said.

"What do you need me to do?" Finnick asked as he offered Nick a cigarette. Nick declined and answered, "Simple. You, my friend, are gonna make the sky light up with fireworks!"

Finnick grabbed his lighter from one of the pockets of his cargo shorts and lit the cigarette in his mouth. Nick continued to say, "See? You're almost ready! You already have a lighter. Now, just light the things up from the park in Zootopia Station and you're all done." Nick finished while grasping his paws together.

"When?" Finnick asked. Nick told him tomorrow night at around 8:30 PM. There was only one thing Nick was waiting for Finnick to say when the fennec asked, "Why am I doing this again?"

Nick was silent for a moment until he said, "I"m gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Carrots out and I really need to make an impression." Finnick then said, "Oh, if it was for the bunny you should have told me."

Nick looked at Finnick with anticipation until the fennec said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Nick was glad Finnick accepted. He never knew why if it was about Judy, the fennec would be cooperative about it but this is no time for him to wonder on that, "Thank you, Finnick!" Nick said as he lightly punched his friend's small arm.

Nick realized what time it was and if he wouldn't start moving, he would be late and it would come with a scolding by either, or both, Chief Bogo and Judy. Nick stood up and grabbed fifty zootopian dollars in his pocket and was handing it to Finnick and said, "For the fireworks."

"I have to go or else I'm gonna be late." he added. As Finnick was reaching for the money, Nick stopped him by raising it a bit which made Finnick shout, "What?" Nick smirked and asked, "Was she surprised by the size?" and then lowered the money to give it to Finnick who answered, "You know the answer Nick, yes. They always are." Nick chuckled as Finnick grabbed the money, then added, "Don't you have to be somewhere else?"

"Oh right." Nick realized. He turned around and started to walk away from the van saying, "Bye now." while raising his hand to wave goodbye, not sure if Finnick was even still looking at him.

__________

7:46 AM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

Nick was just outside of the ZPD, walking towards the entrance, deciding whether to talk to Chief Bogo or Clawhauser first. Chief Bogo is probably busy even if it was this early in the morning so Nick would be better off talking to Clawhauser first. Nick was opening the entrance door when he realized the only problem talking to Clawhauser this early in the morning was... yep.

Nick saw Clawhauser behind the usual counter already talking to Judy. Nick was in character before Benjamin and Judy noticed him walking towards them.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed as he saw Nick. Nick greeted them, "Good morning Carrots, Ben."

He was just arriving by the counter when Ben started to tell them, "Hey Nick, did you know you two are going to have a special assignment?" Nick's ears went up as his curiosity arose. "So, what is it about?" Judy was the one to answer, "So there's this outside popstar who's going to have a concert here in Zootopia in a few days..." "And?" Nick said in between while Judy continued, "And they're short of two body guards so we were assigned."

"So much for special." Nick commented, losing his excitement. Judy smiled while Ben chuckled. "What?" Nick asked. "It happens to be your idol, Nick, Ron Swineson." Nick's eyes grew.

"Holy shit, for real?" Nick asked as his excitement was coming back. Ben answered, "Yeah, but you'll probably be enjoying his music somewhere backstage though."

That was enough for Nick. Atleast, if ever Judy accepts or declines his invitation for dinner, there was something else to look forward, although one scenario where Judy declines him is less preferable. Just think of how awkward it would be.

"Hey, it's almost 8:00 AM, we should head off for the bullpen." Nick was cut off from his thought with Judy speaking, "Come on, you can sit beside me as always." Then Judy started running towards the bullpen.

"Okay, just don't push me off this time Carrots!" Nick said. As Nick was about to follow her, he asked Ben, "Hey, do you know any good restaurants near Zootopia Station?" Ben looked at him before thinking out loud, "Uhm, let's see, there's this great place I know, it's called... Wait for what?"

Nick was having second thoughts of telling Ben because of how he knew how sometimes he failed to keep secrets but what the hell, he's a great friend and it won't matter if it slips out from him.

"I'm gonna ask Carrots out." Nick said. Then Ben went in a big "Awwwwwww" sound so loud that it echoed through the big ZPD lobby, catching the attention of the few people around then before going back to minding their own business.

"Don't tell her, okay? I want it to be me." Nick made sure. Ben nodded fast. Nick noticed Chief Bogo going to the bullpen so he told Ben, "Okay, just text me the place, okay Donuts?" and Nick went for the bullpen.

__________

Nick was just about to sit down in the same chair as Judy when Chief Bogo entered the room. Every officer stood up until the bull made them sit down.

Business as usual, Chief Bogo immeadiately assigned his officers different cases and duties, with the said officers leaving as they were done being assigned what to do. This time, as Ben mentioned, Nick and Judy's would be different, "Officer Hopps and Wilde, you will be the substitute guards for a concert in a few days, so until then, you will be doing paperwork. You have extra, Wilde." Bogo said.

"Pfff, you don't say." Nick commented which was immeadiately followed by a, "Shut it." by Bogo.

Nick figured he'd just talk to Bogo later. Plus he couldn't do it now, not just because Judy was in the room with him but because Judy was already dragging his tie towards their desks on the third floor of the building.

__________

Nick was doing his paperwork when Judy started a conversation with him while still focused on her own boring paperwork, "Doing anything fun tonight?"

Unlike Judy, Nick stopped, swiveled towards Judy a little bit and said, "If you mean by 'fun' is doing inappropriate things with myself on my bed, then yes."

"Eww Nick no." Judy replied.

Nick realized since they were in the subject of having fun in evenings, he might as well ask her out now. "Since we're in the subject..." He said, "Do you... want to go out... tomorrow night?"

Judy's ear rose up and she stopped doing paperwork. Nick didn't know if he was just imagining it or not, but he thought Judy became red for a second. Judy swiveled to face toward Nick and replied, "Sure, that would be amazing." 

Now he wasn't imagining it, Judy really is blushing right now, but she wasn't the only though. Thank Animal Jesus his fur was red. Now that she accepted, that would mean he needs to prepare the final thing that would say "I'm crazy inlove with you", literally. So that's why he needed to talk to Bogo.

"Nick?" Judy asked, "You okay? You've been staring at me for a good minute or so." Nick quickly replied, standing up, "Oh yeah, yeah. Is it just me or did it get hot in here all of a sudden?"

That's when a deer technician came by walking as he said, "The airconditioning unit's broken."

Nick smiled at the technician as he walked by then when he was out of sight he said to Judy, "That's why... Hehe... Excuse me, Carrots, I'll just go to Bogo."

Judy watched him as he left, confused on the sudden change of behavior.

__________

Nick was standing outside Chief Bogo's office door, seeing the bull's shadow just behind the door. Nick raised his hand and knocked on the door. When he heard the bull say, "Enter." He did what he was told.

Much to his surprise, the chief was talking to another officer at the moment, Officer Wolford.

"What do you need, Wilde?" Bogo asked him. Nick answered with, "Can I talk to you, maybe in private?" Bogo glanced at Wolford, who then stood up to leave the room. "Sit." Bogo commanded as he gestured over the sit where Wolford was sitting before.

When he sat down, Bogo asked him the same question as before and then Nick answered, "Do you know, by any chance, someone who runs that big eletronic poster with Gazelle in it welcoming mammals to Zootopia?" Nick was smiling at Bogo, realizing how stupid his reason was for interrupting whatever he was discussing with Wolford earlier.

Bogo was eyeing him for a second before he answered, "That it? No then." while he was putting a case file inside his desk.

"Really?" Nick said, "Surely someone like you has connections with somebo-" "No." Bogo cut him off.

Then the door opened, revealing Wolford, who was listening. "Hey, I couldn't help but hear..." He said, "...I actually know someone who does."

Nick was relieved. He quickly stood up to join Wolford outside while he said, "Thanks Buffalo Butt!" 

__________

10:51 PM  
-ZPD: Precint One, Lobby-

Nick and Judy were walking down the stairs together talking about tomorrow night. "Meeting place: Park in Zootopia Station, at around 7:00 PM, got it." Judy said, clarifying.

"That's right. Don't be late." Nick said in which Judy replied, "Never am, mister!" Then Judy turned to look around at him and said, "I'm going to have so much 'fun' tomorrow."

"I'm probably too big for you anyway, Carrots, so don't think about it." Nick replied. Judy chuckled and said, "I'm talking about the dinner, dum dum."

Nick blushed, which was impossible to see, and quickly said, "Oh right." Which he then followed up with, "Sly bunny." and Judy replying, "Dumb fox."

They both said bye to Clawhauser as they exited the building.

"Want me to walk you home?" Nick asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Judy answered and left for the subways.

__________

11:21 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

When Nick arrived home, he did the same routine as he did last night, besides from lying down on his bed too long. He stripped down to his boxers, hanged his uniform and took a shower.

By the time he was done taking a shower, he received a text message from "donuts" saying a name of a restaurant near Zootopia Station and suggeting a dish.

This time though, he didn't have that annoying stomach ache, and he knew exactly why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey. Criticism in this chapter will be accepted with positive thinking (hopefully) hehe and will be used to somehow improve the upcoming chapters, which i plan atleast once a day.
> 
> Just to tell you guys, im not really a good writer or story teller or whatever so commenting down below should help me idk. But hey tell me what u like so far :D


	3. The Start of a Relationship

  
9:31 AM  
-ZPD: Precint One-  
  
Even though tonight was special for Nick, he still had work in the morning. Fortunately, it was just paperwork and best of it all, he was just right next to Judy.  
  
There was something odd with today though. The silence.  
  
At a time like this, he was usually in a fun conversation with Judy but she was quiet today. It was impossible that she was silent because she was focused on paperwork, Judy could chat and do that boring stuff at the same time.  
  
So something was bothering her.  
  
"Carrots, you seem awfully quiet today, you okay?" Nick asked as he swiveled towards Judy. When Nick saw Judy, there was this aura around her hinting that she was in deep thought. But Nick's question was enough to snap her out it.  
  
"I'm... fine." Judy lied. Nick stood up from his chair, and leaned on what was dividing his desk from Judy's desk. He then said, "You're not fine, Fluff, your ears are droopy."  
  
Judy chuckled a little bit before saying, "Gosh, you sound like my mother."  
  
"Good start." Nick thought to himself. Atleast he was able to lift Judy's mood a little bit just by poking around.  
  
Judy sighed and said, "I suppose I can tell you." She said, Nick's ears perked up, trying their utter best to listen.  
  
Judy continued, "My sister, she's going to graduate college." Then Nick said, "That's great!"  
  
Judy continued, "Yeah, it is. Thing is, dad wants me to spend the whole week of celebration with them." Nick then asked, "...And that's bad?" She quickly replied, "No no, nothing like that. I'm just thinking about the stuff that's holding me to stay here, like work and..." Judy fell to silence for a moment, looking at Nick, before she finished saying, "...friends."  
  
Nick could swear Judy was supposed to tell something else than just 'friends'. Nick was supposed to speak when Judy said, "Thanks Nick... for caring."  
  
Nick smirked, while brushing the top of her head and said, "You're welcome Carrots." He removed his hand on top of her and suggested, "You should go."  
  
Judy's ears went up, her nose twitching as she looked at Nick. Nick then continued, "It'll be fun. Plus you could use a break. And don't worry about the ZPD, we'll miss you but we'll survive."  
  
Judy replied, "I suppose I should go." Now she was smiling. "Now that's more like it." Nick said out loud as he went back to his own desk. He continued, "Be sure to wear that smile later this evening, you look cute with it."  
  
Even though Nick wasn't able to see her because of the divider between them, he was pretty sure Judy was blushing.  
  
__________  
  
6:44 PM  
-Park near Zootopia Station-  
  
Nick wasn't going to lie, he was a little nervous.  
  
He was walking on the sidewalk beside the park while he kept checking on Finnick, on his phone, about the fireworks, which Finnick would reply with a text message saying, "Calm down idiot. It's all ready." And as well to Wolford, who said he knew someone that was in position to decide whatever shows up in that big screen near Zootopia Station.  
  
About what he was wearing, he tried not to overdress. After all, Nick checked the outside of the restaurant Clawhauser texted him about, and it wasn't too fancy. So what he was wearing; a black v-neck sweater, with its neck cut long enough to see his white shirt underneath; and a pair of jeans, should be fine.  
  
He was worried about the big part though, the big "I love you" that would show up later on that big screen. He just hoped the mammals around the park that time would not realize it's for the interspecies couple. "Couple. If we ever become that tonight." Nick thought.  
  
"Nick!" He heard someone say.  
  
Who else was it going to be? There he saw Judy, wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, waving at him.  
  
As he approached, he said, "Carrots, I'm surprised, you're early."  
  
Judy replied, "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm going to be early." Giving Nick a light punch in the arm. "So where to?" She continued.  
  
They both walked together as Nick started to say, "See that cheetah-run resto?" Pointing at a European looking building with his paw. "That's called 'Gusto della Cittá', Donuts' suggestion." He finished.  
  
Nick opened one of the double glass doors, making Judy enter first. Judy joked, "Why thank you, kind sir."  
  
Nick heard Judy greeting someone inside. As Nick entered, he was surprised.  
  
Clawhauser's suggestion was really a good one. There was a bar right in front of them, then booths that could accomodate up to four persons. The walls where wooden, atleast it seemed, and the lights were a little dim, making use of the candles on each table. There were a decent amount of people eating here.  
  
But that wasn't what surprised Nick, it was Clawhauser.  
  
Clawhauser was right there in front of them, talking to an older cheetah. Nick heard what he was saying, mainly because of how loud he was, "There they are, seeeeeeee?" As Clawhauser shook the shoulder of the older cheetah.  
  
The older cheetah raised his arm and snapped his fingers, and then immediately, a female cheetah appeared and lead them to a table beside the restaurant's window, making them able to see the park outside full of mammals.  
  
Nick, trying to be a gentleman, pulled back Judy's seat, and when she was seated, he pushed it gently before seating down himself.  
  
Clawhauser approached them and said, "Hey guys!" Nick and Judy both said, "Hey." at the same time. Judy then asked, "I didn't know you had a restaurant, Ben." Clawhauser then replied, "Oh no, this ain't mine. It's my grandpa's!" Ben raised his arm, pointing at the older cheetah and continued whispering, "It's that guy. He's a little grumpy."  
  
Clawhauser then said, "But don't let us spoil your evening, everything's free! My treat." He then turned his head to face Nick and said, "You two should try what I suggested, Nick."  
  
Nick nodded, saying, "Sure thing, buddy." Then Clawhauser left, tail wiggling from side to side, entering to what seems to be the kitchen.  
  
"Guess I won't be needing my wallet tonight, hehe." Nick said.  
  
The female cheetah came to take their order. Nick took the lead in ordering but asked the feline waitress first, "Hey, can you tell what exactly is 'Pasta con Pomodoro e Formaggio Parmeggiano"? Then the waitress replied, "Sir, it is pasta with tomato sauce and parmesan cheese."  
  
Looking at Judy, Nick asked, "You fine with that, Carrots?" Judy nodded.  
  
The waitress then asked, "For your glass of wine?" Judy responded, "Oh, mine will be white please." while Nick answered, "I want mine to be a mixture of your cheapest red wine and your most expensive wine... and I want it to have a straw."  
  
The waitress left with their order, quite in a hurry, Nick noticed as he watched her leave.  
  
Judy then glared at him and whispered, "What the fuck was that?!" Nick answered back, "What? It's free."Judy leaned on her chair, sighing, but Nick felt she was having fun already, the small smile was proof of that.  
  
Striving for a conversation, Nick asked, "So, have you decided yet?" Judy smiled, knowing what Nick was asking about and answered, "Yep, I'm going to stay there for a week right after the day of the concert."  
  
Nick was surprised but he hid it well and said, "Oh, so you'll be leaving a lot sooner... than I think." Judy chuckled and asked, "Why the gloomy face? Are you going to miss me, fox?"  
  
Nick replied, "I'm not saying that, fluff, but heck, it'll feel like a piece of me will be missing for awhile." Judy smiled and said, "Hmmm, how sweet of you."  
  
Judy was about to say something when Nick unwillingly interrupted her by saying, "Food's arrived."  
  
The same female cheetah came back, holding their food on a silver tray. She put their plate in front of them, revealing their pasta. She put down their wine next, white for Judy, and... the mixture for Nick. The female cheetah kept only eye contact with Judy, avoiding Nick's.  
  
She recited their order, making sure she didn't forget to serve anything. With that done, she left.  
  
Nick commented with a grin on his face, "I think she does not like me very much." Then Judy replied sarcastically, "I wonder why." But Nick further replied, "She alsoforgotmystraw."  
  
Now it was time to try out the dish. The pasta was plain looking though. It looked like your typical tomato sauced pasta, with cheese on top.  
  
The two tried it out at the same time. The inside of Nick's mouth came bursting with this pasta's original flavor. Their tomato sauce was different, he thought, it tasted natural, nothing artificial in it.  
  
"It's really good." Nick pointed out. Judy nodded in agreement, she couldn't speak though, her mouth was full. She was eating the pasta fast. Real fast.  
  
Nick tried to slow her down by saying, "Pace yourself or you'll..." He jinxed it. Judy chocked at her food, drinking at her wine in response. When her food was washed down, Nick commented as he smirked, "My, you eat like a savage."  
  
Judy replied catching her breath, "Can you blame me?" They both chuckled.  
  
Nick gave his wine a sip, and after tasting it, he looked disappointed and said, "Ugh, all wines taste the same."  
  
Judy then replied, "No it doesn't." Making Nick quickly reply with, "Yes it does."  
  
Judy argued, "It all tastes the same for you because you don't know much about different wines." Nick sighed, saying, "So you need to know about different wines first before it starts to taste differently? Doesn't seem right." Nick said as he put pasta in his mouth, resulting to him having some pasta sauce in the side of his muzzle.  
  
Judy then said, "Oh, you actually have..." pointing at one of the sides of Nick's muzzle. Nick just looked at her, a bit confused.  
  
Judy stood up, "Here, let me get it for you." She said as she also climbed the table, walking towards Nick while avoiding their food. She grabbed the table handkerchief, and started to wipe off the sauce from Nick's muzzle.  
  
Judy said, "There, all bette..." she stopped when she turned to face Nick. Their face was close to each other, closer than ever. Both of them looked at each for a good amount of seconds, both blushing, and this time, Nick was sure Judy knew he was blushing as well.  
  
Judy cut off their physical contact, returning to her seat quickly as she said, "I'm sorry!" Avoiding his gaze.  
  
Nick heart started to pound across his chest harder. There it was, he was going to ask her.  
  
"Judy." Nick said, "Do you... like me?"  
  
Judy turned to face him. Judy was red, he could clearly see it. She seemes to be also breathless.  
  
Judy then started to speak, "... I- I do." before she asked back, "Do you like me?"  
  
Nick answered, "More than like."  
  
Judy then said, "What will they think about us though?"  
  
Nick didn't have time to answer as fireworks started to explode outside.  
  
Nick said, "Shit, what time is it?" Judy then answered, "It's 8:31 PM, why?"  
  
Nick didn't bother to answer. He just stood up and took hold of Judy's hand as they ran outside. He was pretty sure she heard Judy scream, "Hey!"  
  
Nick stopped dragging Judy when they were finally outside. Their were in the part of the park that had the good view of the eletronic screen. The screen itself wasn't showing anything right now, it was just blue at the moment.  
  
The mammals around the park stopped too, watching the fireworks that surprised their evening.  
  
Judy said, "Geez Nick, we could have seen the fireworks show from inside the restaurant. But this is a good spot too! I just didn't know they had something planned like this for tonight."  
  
Nick smirked, looking at her then said, "And that's not the best part." As he slowly motioned her to look at the eletronic screen.  
  
Wolford certainly did his job, as the screen started to show slowly "JUDY I LOVE YOU..."  
  
Judy was speechless. She took a moment to enjoy this. The fireworks, those big heartfelt words, being beside Nick. She felt like she could faint out of joy.  
  
Nick then felt a paw hold his. It was Judy's.  
  
He also enjoyed the moment before asking Judy, "You like it?" When Judy turned to face him, Nick was rather surprised for Judy's eyes were teary. Judy replied, "This was all for me?"  
  
Judy was sobbing, and out of nowhere, she started to hug Nick.  
  
Nick took that as a "yes" from Judy, then he said, "Oh, you bunnies are so emotional." Nick looked around though, no mammals were looking at them, still distracted by the fireworks.  
  
When Judy stopped sobbing, Nick took this as the signal to break the hug and look at Judy's face. Nick was scared for a moment as he saw Judy had fainted, but Judy was still half concious, as she was able to say, "...m fine... take me... my apartment."  
  
Nick said, not knowing if Judy could hear him or not, "Oh no Carrots, I'm not leaving you at your apartment like this... you're going with me."  
  
Nick lifted Judy, bridal style, and started to walk towards his apartment. He was still able to use his phone though, texting the ones who helped him throughout this evening a "thank you".  
  
__________  
  
9:03 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-  
  
They were out in the hallway, Judy still on Nick's arms, while Nick walked towards his door.  
  
Nick was just about to open his door when Judy woke up. He let her down, assisting her a little bit at standing up until she could do it by herself.  
  
"Where are we?" Judy asked. Then Nick answered, "My apartment."  
  
Judy then replied, "Nick, I told to bring me back to my apartment." Nick sighed as he said, "In the state that you were? You needed someone to look after you."  
  
Judy smiled as she said, "Thank you for thinking about my health. But I really need to be back at my apartment, I have to start packing up. The concert's not that far away and you know what comes after that." She said the last part motioning her paws sideways.  
  
Nick sighed again, in defeat as he said, "Fine, let me atleast walk you home."  
  
But Judy argued, "No need for that, I can pretty much take care of myself." as she put her paws around her wraist.  
  
Nick looked at her for a moment, knowing that there was no way Judy would accept his offer. Then he finally said, leaning down to be at the same height as Judy, "Kiss bye bye for daddy?"  
  
Judy copied, "Kiss bye bye for daddy."  
  
Then their lips met. They were sharing a long, tender kiss out in the hallway, and luckily no one was around.  
  
Then Nick broke the kiss, but he was still leaning down. He was in deep thought. He was thinking about whether he should go back in for a kiss, or stand straight again, which would result in Judy leaving for her apartment.  
  
Judy was looking at him. They were both waiting for their partner's move.  
  
"Screw it." Nick thought to himself.  
  
He then went back in for a kiss, a much fiercer kiss this time around, and he took hold of Judy's cheeks. Judy reciprocated, as she threw her arms around Nick's neck.  
  
Nick whispered, "How far are you willing to go?"  
  
Judy then replied, "As far as you want to."  
  
Nick lifted Judy up, making Judy put her legs around Nick's body. Nick was giving her loves bites around her neck while he explored his hand around his door, searching for the doorknob, his other hand carrying his partner.  
  
Nick was able to open his door and he went inside his apartment, still carrying and making out fiercely with Judy.  
  
Nick's night was going better than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeep
> 
> U guys all know what comes next
> 
> A fair warning doe, next chapter will be the first time i write about smut so... it might turn out to be either good or bad :P
> 
> Lemme know what u guys think so far!


	4. Connected Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut!!!!
> 
> I feel like this is very cringy so im sorry iff it is. Plus while i was writing this, i couldnt help but laugh, thats normal at first right? Haha
> 
> But hey i wrote smut!  
> and it happens to be with a fox and bunny!  
> Im not a furry  
> dont get me wrong i dont have anything against furries  
> im gonna shut up now cuz i feel like im offending someone  
> IM SORRY IF I DO
> 
> Just read the damn thing And enjoy

9:07 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

Nick shut his door behind him, while still kissing Judy.

Thank animal Jesus that his apartment only has two doors. Opening his front door while kissing Judy was hard enough. Speaking of hard, he was getting hard down there too.

Not breaking the kiss, he let Judy down to his couch, which was right next to his kitchen. Both were moaning as they were trying to dominate each other with their tongue. Eventually Nick dominated Judy's tongue. He could feel how his tongue was overwhelming for Judy.

Nick then broke the kiss and stood straight up, while Judy let go of her wrap to Nick's body. Nick quickly removed his black sweater over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him, leaving him wearing his white undershirt and his jeans.

"It's starting to get hot, huh?" Judy commented.

Nick smirked before he went back for another kiss. No smell could hide from Nick's nose, and right now, he could smell the hormones coming out of Judy's entrance. In between kisses, he said, "God, you're wet." as he slowly moved his paw down between Judy's legs, with her jeans only in between Nick's paw and Judy's entrance.

Nick started to rub two fingers of his paw against the cloth, motioning it up and down. Judy's liquid started to pass through her jeans. Judy couldn't speak to tell Nick to start fingering her, as Nick was busy kissing her.

Nick didn't need to be told to though. He removed Judy's jeans onto the floor, revealing her wanting vagina.

Nick put two fingers inside her, slowly going in and out while motioning his fingers like scissors. Judy started to feel breathless, chest heavy from the sensation Nick was able to give her.

Nick broke the kiss, stopping his fingers as well inside Judy, letting it go out. This let the both of them catch their breath. Judy was still catching her breath when Nick went down towards her vagina. He slowly licked the entrance first before he let his tongue inside her.

Judy moaned from pleasure as Nick licked her insides with his tongue. Nick removed his tongue from Judy, but licked first some of the liquid coming out of Judy before he stood up.

Judy started to remove her pink shirt, putting it beside her. Now Judy was completely naked, while Nick was still wearing his shirt and jeans.

Nick said smirking, "You go too fast Carrots."

Judy replied, putting a finger inside her, "We bunnies are very sexual mammals, fox." The sight of Judy fingering herself made Nick's cock twitch.

The hard cock inside his jeans were starting to hurt him, practically begging to be set free. Nick removed his shirt, and then next, his jeans and boxers, setting free his proud hard cock.

Nick saw in Judy's face a moment of fear or surprise, but it was quickly replaced by desire.

Nick smirked, making his cock twitch in purpose and asked, "Want some of this?"

Judy nodded, her purple eyes on Nick's cock.

Nick opened a drawer from the kitchen's counter and grabbed for a condom. He ripped the container open, jerking off first before sliding his cock into the condom.

Judy spread her legs open upwards. Nick went back to her and held her legs. Nick let his cock brush against Judy's entrance for a minute before he slowly went inside her.

Slowly going in and out, Nick couldn't believe he was already having sex with Judy the same day he confessed his feeling for her.

But he was focusing more in the moment. This moment of pleasure. This moment that he was thrusting faster and faster into Judy, making her moan and moan more loudly, feeling pride with every thrust he makes and moan Judy does.

Standing up, Nick carried Judy again, making Judy wrap her arms around Nick again.

Nick thrusted upwards towards Judy, Judy having no choice but to feel the intense pleasure of each thrust. Their lips met once again, making Nick slow down a little bit.

Nick's arms were starting to get tired from carrying Judy, so he decided to make their way into the bed.

Nick lied his back on his bed, putting a pillow on his head and making Judy to be on top of him, letting her do the work for a while. Nick felt Judy's inside tighten against his flesh as she slowly went up and down.

Nick asked her, holding her waist to support her as she goes, "How's your first fox?"

Judy bit her lip first, before answering, "Much bigger than rabbits."

Nick smiled, gave her a quick kiss before lying down again. From the waist, his paws grabbed down on Judy's ass, as he went to do the work himself. He started to thrust again into her, in a speed much faster than the speed from earlier.

The room was filled with nothing but only the sound of the bed creaking, Judy's moans and flesh quickly slapping into each other.

Judy couldn't help but lie down on top of Nick as he continued to thrust into her. He didn't seem to be going any slower.

Judy was surprised when Nick suddenly grabbed her, removed his cock from inside her and switched positions. She was now lying down on his bed.

He was pretty sure he surprised Judy with the sudden move. After all, he was about to cum and he wanted Judy to drink all of it. All of it.

He quickly removed his condom and slid his cock inside Judy's mouth. The warmth inside Judy's mouth was more than enough to drive him on edge, if he wasn't already. He felt absolute bliss as he started to cum inside Judy's mouth.

"Drink it." Nick said.

And she did. Nick felt sucking while he still shot an incredible amount inside her mouth.

When he was all out, he slowly slid his cock out, which was still dripping a small amount apparently. He heard Judy swallowing his cum, in much to his surprise, not drowning her. He felt bad for forcing her to drink it but when he saw Judy liking it, the thought left his mind.

Nick lied down next to her. Both were breathless, staring at the ceiling. Only now they noticed the lights were out, the only thing lighting them was the lights of the posters outside the windows.

Nick felt Judy face towards him, then putting a finger on his furry chest. She started to move her finger around Nick's chest, and Nick admitted that that was enough to made him hard again.

Judy was about to say something when Nick interrupted him by putting one of the fingers of his paw on her lips, shushing her. He raised one of his eyebrows and said, "You want a second round."

Judy chuckled, removing Nick's finger on her lips and replied, "I was going to say how great it was." Then Nick said, "So you DO want a second round."

Judy couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Dumb fox." She said.

After a moment of silence, Nick asked her out of nowhere, "How long?"

Judy looked at him, confused, then asked "How long what?"

Nick completed, "How long did you feel the same way as I did?"

Judy answered, "Ever since... the conference, when we were apart. I wasn't... happy without you. How about you?"

Nick smiled, and answered, "Just yesterday." Judy, knowing it was a joke, pushed the fox's face like a very weak slap while chuckling.

"Okay, okay." Nick said, "To be honest, I don't know when I did. I guess it just happened and you drive me crazy. I know it's a stupid reas..."

Nick was cut off with Judy kissing him. Nick eyes were wide open before it closed, like Judy's. He put his paws on Judy's arms, which were helping her reach Nick for the kiss.

Judy broke the kiss and then said, "I still have to go back to my apartment." Which was quickly followed by an argument from Nick, saying, "It's almost... 10:00 PM. Carrots, spend the night here."

Judy sighed, and said, "As much as I would like that, we have work tomorrow. Plus, we can't be seen together leaving a room... or in public..." Her ears fell down, as she continued, "because... because..."

Nick was the one to finish, "...because you're a bunny and I'm a fox. Because society doesn't accept our kind of relationship? Is that it?"

Judy nodded.

Nick sighed. "Let me walk you home." He said.

This time around, Judy didn't argue. They both dressed up again, Nick giving his white undershirt to Judy to wear to hide the wet part in the middle of her jeans.

They were about to leave when Judy started another conversation, "Nick..." Nick ears perked up as Judy continued to say, "...I wanted to tell you something earlier during dinner. If you want to, you can come with me to Bunnyborrow."

Nick smiled. A genuine smile, a smile of joy. Nick said, "I will. Totally."

Both of them glad with each other, they left Nick's apartment. 

__________

10:51 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

Nick just got back from walking Judy home. Instead of heading for the bathroom to take a shower or immediately go straight to bed, he went to his kitchen, grabbing the same bottle of whiskey he grabbed before. Only this time though, he didn't get a shot glass, he was drinking from the bottle.

He was thinking about him walking Judy home. He wanted to hold her paw. Show everyone that they were not just some friends but he couldn't.

If they were some ordinary interspecies couple, they would have probably held their paws together, not minding what will the other mammals think about them as they were walking. The problem is they were cops, who saved the city once, just to remind.

If those certain heroes became what Zootopia didn't like, it would be a scandal, which could cost them their job.

Nick drank from the bottle again.

If he wanted his relationship with Judy to last, he needed to keep it a secret from everybody, their friends excluded, because they pretty much know about it already since they pretty much helped Nick with Judy but they never just talk about it because they knew if word got out... scandal.

"How shitty is that?" He thought, drinking again the alcohol.

"As long as nobody sees us, it's okay." He thought.

Nick decided. As long as they were in public, where anyone could see them, they would just act like friends, best friends actually.

"As long as nobody sees us, it's okay." He thought once again before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeey.
> 
> During the sex, you might have noticed that in some parts, it felt like it was in Judy's POV.
> 
> I needed her pov in some parts to "narrate" some parts so yeah, im sorry if it didnt feel like it was in Nick's pov in some parts.
> 
> Plus im not good with angst ;-;
> 
> Im also sorry that this chapter is kind of short. it turned out shorter than i expected it to be
> 
> chapter 5 will be long doe! As long as chapter 3 (hopefully)


	5. The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!!!
> 
> Im gonna try and update as much as i can because in august 1, school's gonna start again here in my country, which is a bummer.
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

7:51 AM

-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

Nick slowly opened his eyes as he woke up with something vibrating and emitting a very annoying sound under his pillow.

His phone.

Nick quickly stood up from his bed, and grabbed his phone under his pillow, trying to see what the fuss his phone was vibrating and singing about. He hoped it was his alarm trying to wake him up but nope.

He saw for a brief second, someone called "carrots" was calling him before his phone went back to its home screen. The time said 7:52 AM.

He was late for work.

Then a text message arrived.

***************

 **carrots** : where the hell are you? It's almost 8!

 **You:** dont worry. Im on my way

***************

Nick quickly went to the bathroom, removing his black sweater onto the floor as he made his way, he apparently didn't change last night. He saw himself in his mirror, his fur was all riled up.

"Why did I drink last night?" He asked himself as he stripped himself from all his clothes and quickly getting in the shower.

__________

9:12 AM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

Nick walked as he entered the ZPD, no point in hurrying up, he was already late anyway.

He saw the usual mood of the ZPD, Clawhauser behind the usual counter, some officers talking with each other, some civilians either sitting down, or being arrested.

Judy was not around the ground floor though. She was probably doing her paperwork at her desk in the third floor.

Nick saw Clawhauser waving at him, as the cheetah greeted Nick, "Goodmorning Nick!"

Nick returned the greeting as he walked towards the counter, "Goodmorning Donuts."

He was in the counter when Clawhauser asked, "So... How was last night?" as he smiled and leaned his head on both his arms on the counter, ready to listen.

"Last night" Nick thought to himself. The things they did last night ran through his mind, not aware that he was probably just staring at Clawhauser, who was waiting eagerly.

"Wilde!" He was cut off from whatever he was thinking when someone shouted his surname. It wasn't Clawhauser or Judy. It was Chief Bogo.

Nick turned to look around towards Chief Bogo upstairs as the buffalo said, "My office! Now!" Then the buffalo left.

He turned around to Clawhauser and asked, "How did he know I was here?" Clawhauser just shrugged his shoulders.

Nick sighed as he went up the stairs towards Bogo' office.

Nick entered the buffalo's office, sat down, and asked, "Say, chief, if you shouted my name, like earlier, and I wasn't there, would you have embarrased yourself?"

Chief Bogo just looked at him, ignoring the question, and asked, "Why are you late?"

Nick answered, "Traffic, why?"

Bogo clearly saw through his lie, as he just looked at Nick.

He could tell Bogo. They're friends. Maybe friends is putting it lightly. More like acquiantances. Nick sighed as he said, "Fine. Me and Judy had a friendly dinner last night. Then when I went back home, I drank whiskey. So I woke up late." On second thought, he decided not to tell the buffalo. Maybe the less mammals knew, the better. After all, he did say the truth, he just left some parts unsaid.

Chief Bogo then continued, "Are you sure nothing else happened?"

Nick asked in defense, "What makes you say that?"

The buffalo replied, "When I was done with the briefings in the bullpen, I noticed Judy wasn't walking right. I'm pretty sure she's not seeing any rabbits at the moment. I also heard you and Wolford talking about doing something with that screen in Zootopia Station for Judy."

Chief Bogo knew. There was no way around this.

Nick quickly replied, his voice coming out like he was angry, "Okay. Me and Judy are together now and had sex, so what?"

Chief Bogo raised his paw, trying to lower Nick's voice, and said, "Keep your voice down, will you?"

Chief Bogo continued Nick's words, "So... both of you could be fired, if I wanted; and if the media was the one to find out about your relationship, it would be a scandal."

Nick's ears were down but he managed to ask, "But you won't fire us... right?" Bogo answered, "No, I won't."

Nick was relieved that Chief Bogo wouldn't fire them, or to be exact, Judy. He wasn't exactly attached working in the ZPD, he was just here to be Judy's partner.

"But." Chief Bog continued, "Do not let your personal feelings get into the job."

Nick nodded in agreement.

It wasn't enough for Chief Bogo though as he asked, "Do I have your word?" Then Nick replied, "You do. You have my word."

Chief Bogo eased up on his seat. "With that done..." Bogo said, as he was getting a folder in the drawer of his desk, "...Here's the security positions for the concert tomorrow."

Nick grabbed the folder Chief Bogo was handing to him.

"May I leave now?" Nick asked, only getting a single nod from the buffalo.

He left the office, still holding the file that was given to him. He decided to just give it read later on his desk.

When he arrived on his desk in the third floor, Judy was sitting on her desk, working on paperworks. He started a conversation by asking, "Have you seen this yet?" Raising the folder up halfway.

Judy looked at him before saying, "You mean the security positions for tomorrow? Yep." Then returned to doing paperwork.

Nick stated, "Really? Kinda wish you didn't"

Judy asked, "Why?" Then Nick answered, "So we'll have to look at it at the same time."

Judy said, while still focusing on the paperwork, "We could have done that if you weren't late, Nick. Why were you late, by the way?"

Nick gave a small nervous laugh before answering, "I had a _couple_ of shots when I arrived home."

"You really needed to drink though?" Judy asked. Nick then asnwered, "It helps me sleep, okay?"

"It sure did." Judy replied. She then continued to say, "You should look at the positions, Nick... even though I think you're not going to like it."

"Not like it?" He thought to himself. He decided to check it out. He saw his name at the side near the stage. Judy's name was, however, at the other side near the stage, near the storage room.

"Oh, our positions are far from each other." Nick said.

Judy was now looking at him, and said, "I know right?!"

Nick sighed as he said, "It's probably for the best." Judy looked at him in confusion before he started to continue, "Remember about what you said last night? We can't flirt too much or get too touchy in public Carrots, even though I know you want to." He raised one of his eyebrows, smirking.

Judy lightly punched him in the arm as she said, "I wouldn't be so sure I'm the only one who wants to do those things." Which was quickly replied by Nick saying, "How dare you."

Nick then said as he went to sit down on his desk, "I suppose I should tell you, Chief Buffalo Butt knows."

Judy's head then popped up above the divider between them, shock being the current emotion of her face. She asked, "How?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, "I might have gone too hard on you last night. He noticed your walk."

Nick chuckled a little bit as he saw some embarassment in Judy.

The morning of that day was spent doing paperwork. During lunch, Nick went out to order a take out meal in the nearby fast food and took it back to the ZPD. He gave Clawhauser something to eat, because why not. By the time he arrived at the third floor, Judy was eagerly waiting for the food, describing her hunger as she said, "I could eat a horse." A horse passed by as she said those words, looking at her with wide eyes. Nick quickly said, "She means no offense, Long Hair." The afternoon was spent no different from the morning, besides that this day, they were able to leave early.

By the time day was over, Nick walked Judy home like last night, still not holding hands.

__________

6:41 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment

They were able to come home early today, since tomorrow, they'll have to be early in the concert venue. Sighing, Nick stripped to his boxers, hanging his uniform in the closet.

He went straight to the shower, removing his boxers. As the shower's water kept hitting his face and muzzle, he kept thinking about tomorrow, how great it was going to be. His idol would be playing, he kind of wished Judy would be at least near him so they could have atleast talked. He was pretty sure the official security of the venue weren't too friendly.

He got out of the shower and went straight to bed to sleep.

__________  
THE NEXT DAY  
__________

5:39 AM  
-Just Outside Nick's Apartment-

Nick lazily pushed himself to sit into the passenger's sit of the police cruiser.

"Come on Nick." Judy said, who was sitting on the driver's seat.

Nick himself didn't know if he was exaggerating a bit too much or not but he couldn't climb the passenger's sit because he needed to sleep more. Nick then complained, "Why do we have to be so early to Animalia? The concert won't be starting until late."

Judy answered, "We need to check the area, know it's secure and all that." Nick complained again, "But I need my sleeeeeeep."

Judy grabbed one of the two coffees beside her and said, "Oh stop being a baby. Here, I bought coffee."

Nick's ears perked up from the mention of the word 'coffee', and then out of nowhere, he had just the enough energy to push himself to sit on the passenger's sit.

He grabbed the coffee, saying, "Thank you." as he drank the content of the paper cup.

__________

7:01 AM  
-Animalia-

Nick always had a unpleasant feeling about this place and he couldn't quite explain why. Even when he went with Judy here that one time to see Gazelle's concert, he couldn't enjoy it until Judy bumped him to dance. There was something supposed to happen here.

But that wasn't the time to think about it.

Even though they were officers, Nick and Judy were helping the staff prepare the few things left.

At one point, Nick could have swore he saw Ron Swineson arrive but there was no fuss so it was probably someone who just looked like him.

After helping the staff out, they checked the perimeter, even though it kind of seemed unneccesary for Nick.

__________

5:35 PM  
-Animalia-

The concert has just started.

There was a big crowd cheering as Ron Swineson started to play his instrument.

Nick was in his assigned position, listening to the music. From time to time, his mind would think about Judy, about how she was doing right now.

"That's surprisingly a big crowd." The rhino security guard beside Nick said. "Oh my God they talk." Nick thought to himself.

Nick just looked at the rhino for a moment before he went back to looking and listening at Ron Swineson.

"Hey." The wolf behind them said, trying to get their attention, who seem to be part of the staff and was trying to fix a what looks like a shirt cannon. The wolf continued, "Can one of you get the screwdriver? This damn thing's busted."

Nick and the rhino looked at each other. The rhino raised his arms, telling that he won't be moving from where he was. Nick sighed as he asked the wolf, "Where the hell will I get that from?"

The wolf answered, "The storage room. It's just around..."

Nick was already walking through the crowd though, towards the storage room, mainly because he wanted to check on Judy, and second, he couldn't stand the rhino.

As he arrived near the storage room, which to reach, you need to climb down a set of stairs before reaching the door for the storage room, he couldn't find Judy in her post. Was she also tasked with something?

He decided to check in later again then. He started to walk downstairs towards the storage room.

The storage room had a dim light, which was already on when he entered. There were a lot of boxes around, some metallic shelves, and as well as chairs. Some stage lights could be found in the corners too.

Much to his surprise, he found Judy in a corner, reaching for something above a metallic shelf.

"Carrots." He said to get her attention. Judy's ears perked up as she turned around. "Oh Nick. What are you doing here?"

Nick answered, "Getting a screwdriver. You?"

Judy replied as she turned around to reach again, "Trying to get that... stupid... walkie talkie of theirs."

Nick came to her side, looking up the matallic shelf as well as he asked, "How the hell is it all the way up there?"

Judy answered with one word, "Giraffes."

Nick looked around, the place sure has the required materials to be able to reach it.

He got one chair, put one box on top of it and then he stood on it, making Judy stand on his shoulders. Nick commented, "I sure have a nice view from down here."

Judy ignored him as she almost got the walkie talkie, struggling as she said, "Almost there..." reaching her hand for the item.

Judy was able to get it, putting her arms up in victory, which was enough to surprise Nick with the sudden move, making him off balanced. They both fell to the ground, Nick held Judy to his chest so she wouldn't get hurt.

Nick asked her, "Are you okay?" smirking. Judy replied, "That's my line, Nick! I'm sorry I suddenly moved..." Nick laughed as he said, "It's nothing, really."

They both got up from the ground.

"Now time to find that screwdriver." Nick continued.

They both looked around for a tool box, until Nick found it behind a set of boxes.

"Let's go." Nick said, telling her they should leave.

Judy was just standing there though, in one place, who seemes to be holding something back.

Nick noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Judy's ears were down, and was avoiding eye contact with Nick. She then finally spoke, "I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, or requesting it but... do you... do you want to have a quickie?"

Nick asked, "A quickie? Like, quick sex?"

Judy just nodded.

Nick asked again, "What if we get caught?" Judy then answered, making eye contact, "That's why it'll be a quick one." She finished with a rather awkward chuckle.

Nick put down the tool box beside the door as he asked, "So, where do you want to start?"

Judy answered, "I haven't given you a blowjob yet, right?"

Nick walked towards Judy, opening his zipper to let his semi-hard cock out. Judy started to slowly suck Nick's cock, making it harder, and to pleasure Nick further, she tried going in deeper and deeper with her mouth everytime she pulls out.

"Use your tongue, Carrots." Nick commanded. Judy obeyed. She used her tongue to feel and taste the cock of Nick, which was now fully hard.

Nick gently grabbed Judy's head, guiding her in and out as she sucked. He slowly made her rhythm go faster. Nick was facing the ceiling, loving Judy's blowjob, some moans escaping from him.

For a second, Nick heard the music go louder, before it went to barely audible in the storage room.

Nick pulled Judy's mouth out, and grabbed Judy in the ass, carrying her up to be able to kiss her. He could taste his own cock as his tongue was dancing with Judy's. One of Nick's paw went down inside Judy's butthole, fingering her there.

"Want to try anal?" He asked her.

Judy moaned in agreement.

Nick let her down on a box, doggy style, as he pulled down Judy's pants enough to expose her butt. Nick pressed his cock's head on her butthole, but not going in yet, to tease her.

No matter how loud outside was, Nick was still able to hear Judy's breathing get heavier, so he finally let himself in. Judy moaned loudly at the sensation, making Nick put his paw around her mouth as he said, "Quiet, Carrots, or they might hear you."

Nick gave her a quick kiss in the neck before he slowly started to go in and out of her butthole.

Judy couldn't help but moan on Nick's paw.

Nick was starting to go in and out a lot faster until they became full thrusts. Nick opened his mouth, trying to catch his breath as he went faster and faster with his pace.

Ironically, the pace of the music currently being played in the concert matched the speed of Nick's thrusts.

Nick then removed his cock from her butthole, going down to let his tongue inside her, also going in and out. Judy was able to moan freely again, as Nick removed his paw from her mouth.

Nick stopped licking her inside, and pressed one of his fingers' paw inside Judy. He removed it and whispered to her, "Want to taste your butt?" When Judy nodded, Nick's finger went inside her mouth, tasting her own butt.

Then Nick let his cock go inside Judy's ass again but this time, it was going to be fast and powerful.

Nick placed his paw on Judy's mouth again, expecting her to scream from pleasure. He started to thrust with power, and as expected, Judy was moaning really loudly.

He continued thrusting, fast and powerful, hitting and reaching Judy's end, Judy feeling extreme bliss.

Nick could feel Judy saying something against his paw, but couldn't make sense of it. Instead he just focused in pleasuring her.

Something was wrong though, as Judy started to reach for Nick's paw. He let go of his paw from Judy's mouth but it was too late.

The door opened, and Nick froze as he saw the wolf he was talking to earlier. He was saying something, looking down, "How long does it take to get..." and when he looked up... well... the three of them couldn't move but stare.

Nick and Judy stared at the wolf for a good minute, until Nick broke the silence, saying, "Hey buddy." Awkwardly smiling. The wolf, however, started to run outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey thats the end of that chapter.
> 
> Hope u like it :D
> 
> Im sorry if some parts of this felt off... or am i the only one who feels like that? I dunno haha but im gonna take a break doe for a while, maybe two to three days. My eyes started to hurt as i was writing this, i dunno why, so i couldn't focus but i still pushed myself to finish this one.
> 
> Oh btw, if u didnt understand the first paragraph when they were in animalia, animalia is where (based on what i got from looking at concept arts) nick was supposed to defend judy from a few savage predators, it was like this standoff between nick and the original villain.
> 
> So yeah, i should be back soon, but for now, i'll leave you guys hanging. (Pun intended.)


	6. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah im back haha
> 
> Ive put the pieces together for the story and i dont know if i like the ending...  
> the ending is good doe (actually i dont know if its any good), storywise but...
> 
> I dont want it to have an ending like that haha XD
> 
> Anyways, new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!!!! :D

6:02 PM  
-Animalia-

This is what Nick was afraid of happening. This is what Chief Bogo warned him about.

And he really screwed up this time.

Nick quickly told Judy to dress up, only needing to pull her pants up.

When both of them were dressed, he took hold of Judy's paw, walking towards the exit of the storage room. Judy stopped him in the middle of the room, but still holding him as she stated, "Nick... we can't just go back out there like no one saw us."

Nick replied, "I know. We're leaving."

They both left the storage room. Everybody was still screaming and cheering as Ron Swineson kept playing his music. Nick and Judy made their way through the crowd, heading towards the backstage, which lead to a part of the parking lot where their police cruiser was parked.

He didn't know if the media was here before or not, but Nick clearly noticed them now, filming the concert. It really was stupid to do _that_ here in a place like this, full of these kind of nosy mammals.

As far as he knew, that wolf could already be gossiping about them with someone and if that someone was a mammal coming from the media... well, they would make the front page of the newspapers.

He couldn't help to tighten his hold on Judy's paw.

There was no point in talking to the wolf at this point, he only knew that if they did talk the wolf to keep it shut about their relationship, it would become an unpleasant conversation real quick.

When they arrived in the parking lot, they both hopped in the cruiser, Nick taking the wheel this time, surprising Judy and left the ongoing concert.

Nick glanced at Judy as he was driving. She was looking outside, silent, in deep thought about what just happened probably.

Nick broke the silence by saying, "I'm going to drop you off on your apartment." That made Judy look to him. She was about to open her mouth, ask about something, but Nick knew what she was about to ask, and so he cut her off by saying, "I'll be the one to return the cruiser in the ZPD."

Judy looked back outside the window before asking, "You think he'll tell?"

Nick's ears perked up at the question, his eyes still on the road, before his ears went down and he said, "I don't know... but let's hope for the best."

Judy sighed, looking down. She then said, "Maybe we should have talked to him." In which Nick quickly replied, "That would have sealed the deal then, Carrots." But Judy commented, "It was still worth a try."

Nick didn't answer back. His relationship with Judy was already in danger. If he continued to argue with Judy, then their relationship would have over for good right now.

There was a long amount of silence between them before Judy said, "I'm sorry."

Nick looked at her, quickly looking back on the road then asked, "For what?"

Judy seemed hesitant for a moment before saying, "For pushing you into doing it right there..." Nick raised one of his paw, telling Judy to stop talking, while his other paw was still on the wheel. He then said, "You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm not being speciest but... You're a bunny. You guys have strong sexual drives."

Judy looked at him, half red, before saying, "That's why... that's why we can't be..."

Nick cut her off again by saying, "Don't go there Judy... please."

There was this long silence again and this time, it stayed for good.

They reached the outside of Judy's apartment, so Nick pulled over. Judy thanked Nick, giving him a rather guilty kiss on his lips, then got out of the car.

Nick waited for Judy to enter her apartment and disappear out of sight before he headed for the ZPD.

__________  
7:16 PM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

Nick left the parking lot, having parked the police cruiser with the others.

Nick was able to reach the lobby, and nobody was there instead for Clawhauser. "Donuts." He said, as he made his way towards the counter. Usually, even in this time, there was still an activity happening in the lobby but it doesn't seem to be the case tonight.

"Oh, Nick." Clawhauser said, as he looked at him.

Nick asked, "Where is everybody?" Motioning around the empty lobby.

Clawhauser got a box of donuts underneath the counter, grabbed a donut, before he answered, "You should know. Most of them went to that concert." Then he ate the donut whole.

Wow. He wasn't one to talk but if he was ever still in that concert doing his job, which he didn't, that would suck.

Nick sighed before saying, "I'm gonna head home." As he turned his back on Clawhauser. He was pretty sure Clawhauser was waving at him while he was still chewing that donut.

Nick was about to leave when he heard someone say, "Wilde?"

As he turned around, he saw Chief Bogo going down the stairs, holding a suitcase. Chief Bogo continued to ask in his usual grumpy voice, "Is the concert over? Why are you early?"

Nick was speechless. First, he didn't know if the concert was over and second... how can he answer that.

Chief Bogo reached the counter where Clawhauser was, and addressed him, "I'm leaving early, Clawhauser." Then he started to walk towards Nick while Clawhauser was waving at the buffalo.

Trying to change the subject, Nick asked, "Why are you leaving so early?" When Bogo was in front of him, he answered, "I have an appointment." Before he asked again, "Why are you early?"

Ignoring the question, Nick said, "I was actually about to leave, so yeah, bye."

Chief Bogo, however, stopped Nick by holding him on the shoulder and said, "Let me give you a ride then."

Nick laughed nervously as he said, "No, thank you, I'll just tak..." He was cut off when Bogo insisted.

He sighed. There was no way out of this one.

They got out of the ZPD, walked towards the outside parking lot, stopping in front of a black car designed for buffalos.

Chief Bogo unlocked his car, letting Nick first in the passenger's seat before he entered himself.

Nick felt small inside the car. The seat he was sitting on was too big for him. However, when he looked at Chief Bogo, well, the buffalo couldn't sit straight, he was too big for his own car.

The engine started, and they were now on the road towards Nick's apartment.

Nick tried his best not to start a conversation, fearing it might lead to the concert. That won't stop Chief Bogo from poking around though. So he thought of a topic.

Nick did find a topic as he started to ask, "What is this appointment about?" Bogo looked at him before looking back on the road and answering, "It's not an appointment, it's a dinner."

Nick eyes grew wide in surprise before saying, "With your wife? I didn't know you have a wife, sir." Chief Bogo then said, "I try not to bring my personal life into my job."

Nick didn't say anything after that. But the buffalo continued, "And in my luck, that job now consists of being patient with whatever stupidity you come up with." Nick couldn't help to let out a, "Hey!"

Chief Bogo was silent for a minute before he asked Nick, "You didn't do something stupid, did you?"

Shit.

"No." Nick answered, quickly. That was enough to tell Chief Bogo he was lying. The buffalo just eyed him.

Nick sighed.

"Someone saw us..." Nick answered.

Bogo then said, "During the concert? I thought the two of you were far from each..."

Nick cut him off as he finished, "...in the middle of sex."

What came next was enough to kill Nick. Chief Bogo suddenly pulled over, and screamed at Nick, "What!"

Chief Bogo continued, "I told you, Wilde, to not let your personal feelings into your job! And what did you do?!"

Nick repeated, "I let my personal feelings into the job."

The buffalo said, "Right!"

He couldn't blame Chief Bogo for reacting this way. After all, when Chief Bogo found out about the relationship, he told him to control himself, or he will be required to fire them.

Chief Bogo sighed as he started to drive again and asked, "Does the media know?" Nick answered, "No."

Chief Bogo then stated, "They will know."

Nick asked, "How do you know?" Even though he pretty much knew already why.

Chief Bogo answered, "For starters, the place you were caught is full of media. Whoever saw you is probably talking about it right now... Can you think what will they want me to do with the two of you?"

Nick answered, "Fire us?"

Chief Bogo nodded in agreement. He then said, "But I won't."

Nick's ears perked up as he looked at the buffalo and asked, "Why?"

Chief Bogo answered, "You two are one of the best officers in the ZPD. Losing you two will be hard. I don't care what will they think of me as their Chief of the police but losing the two of you will make it harder to reinforce the law. It will be for the greater good."

They just arrived in Nick's apartment.

Chief Bogo pulled over again, but Nick didn't go out immediately as the buffalo was still talking.

Chief Bogo said, "I'm going to talk to Hopps tomorrow. It's time for her leave to Bunnyburrow tomorrow anyways so I'm sure I won't be having a hard time to ask her to take a longer leave of absence."

He looked at Nick and said, "I'm going to talk to you tomorrow, be at my office at seven in the morning. Don't wear your uniform, wear casual"

Nick nodded, deciding not to question the last part, and got out of the buffalo's car.

__________  
7:59 PM  
-Nick Wilde's Apartment-

Nick entered his apartment and did his usual routine, not turning on the lights, hanging his uniform as he stripped down to his boxers, and for some reason, getting a bottle of whiskey was now part of that.

He turned on his television, which was placed above the counter of his small kitchen, and put it in the news channel. It seems the reporter was in the concert, talking to a female pig.

Thank animal Jesus it was a pig and not a wolf. He hoped Chief Bogo was going to be wrong about the media finding out.

The male antelope reporter asked the pig, "So, how was Ron Swineson?"

The pig answered, "He was great as always! I was able to touch him! I'll never wash my paws again!"

Nick was a fan of Ron, but he never knew why some girls, like this one in his television, go crazy to guys like him.

Nick was drinking from the bottle of whiskey again. He should pace himself though, he needs to be early tomorrow.

The antelope continued to report, "Now we go to one of the staffs, Mr. Lupo, who says has something interesting to say."

Nick's eyes grew as the wolf who saw them earlier was now being interviewed.

The wolf called Mr. Lupo said, "Yeah, during the concert, there was this interspecies couple I found having sex at the storage room."

Nick smirked. There was no way this antelope would believe this wolf. And he was right as the antelope said, "Are you sure? I mean, we all hate these relationships but, for us to believe something, we must see it to believe it buddy."

The wolf was getting something from his rear pocket then said, "Oh yeah of course. Here, cctv footage."

Nick choked from what the wolf said, as he was drinking.

After being able to breathe again, he looked at the television, focused.

There really was a camera in the room, from their position, it looked like it was placed in one of the corners of the room.

The antelope was watching before he said, "Oh, uhm, please put it away, there are probably kids watching." Then the wolf did so.

The antelope continued, "Wow, that's disgusting. Wait, they were ZPD officers!"

Nick couldn't look at the television anymore. He hid the bottle of whiskey, and he moved away from the television, not turning it off to still listen. He probably also ruined the name of the ZPD.

A voice of a female jaguar was now speaking, probably the one back in their news studio, "... fox and a bunny. Hmm, the ZPD only has one officer from those species, what were their names again?"

There it was. Nick turned it off.

He tried to think of something else to distract him.

He remembered he still had to pack some clothes for the the trip to Bunnyburrow tomorrow.

But should he?

Judy will probably need the time to be alone with her family for a little while and him being there would probably make it just a bad experience.

He sighed, deciding that he shouldn't come with Judy to Bunnyburrow.

He just fell to his bed, trying to sleep.

__________

6:42 AM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

Judy was leaving for Bunnyburrow this afternoon and Nick was just outside the police department. He noticed some news and media vans parking out in the front. He was glad Chief Bogo made him wear civilian clothes today, he assumed the reporters coming out of the vans thought he was just _another_ fox.

When he entered, all the officers' eyes were on him, probably judging. The only one decent enough to give a look of concern or worry was Clawhauser, Wolford, Fangmayer, McHorn and Francine.

Then everyone went back to their business.

Nick approached Clawhauser.

Clawhauser greeted him, not as lively as ever, "Hey Nick." Nick then said, "Hey... I suppose you heard."

Clawhauser nodded then said, "Chief said if I saw you, to come straight to his office."

Nick did as he was told.

When he was right outside the buffalo's office, he noticed a pink travel bag.

When he was just about to check to whom did it belong, Judy went out of the buffalo's office. Of course it was Judy's. Judy was also wearing civilian clothes. 

"Carrots." Nick said.

Judy saw him then greeted, "Oh hey Nick."

Nick asked her, "How are you doing?" Judy smiled as she answered, "I'm fine."

Nick didn't believe it though but he chose to ignore it. Instead he just asked, "Your luggage ready?" Nick received a nod from Judy as she asked, "Where's yours?"

That's right. He forgot to tell Judy that he wasn't coming with her anymore. Trying not to prolong her wait for an answer, he said, "I won't be coming to Bunnyburrow with you."

Judy asked, "Why?"

Nick answered, "You'll probably need the time to be alone."

Judy said, "Nonsense. Plus I want you to meet my parents." Then Nick said, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure they'll want to meet the fox that was pounding their daughter's ass." That came out louder than he meant to.

Nick quickly followed, "I'm sorry."

The door to the office opened, Chief Bogo looking out to find him as he stopped to look at his direction.

"Wilde." The buffalo said as he motioned his head towards the office.

Nick started to walk as he said to Judy while holding her paw for a second, "Wait for me, okay? I'll walk you to the station."

He closed the door behind him, thankful for Chief Bogo unintentionally saving him.

He sat down as Bogo looked at him.

"You should go with her." Chief Bogo said.

Nick asked, "Is that why I'm here?" Chief Bogo then replied, "Yes." Nick quickly answered back, "Then no."

Chief Bogo stated, "You can't be this stubborn." Nick then replied, "I am."

Chief Bogo sighed, trying to stay calm as he said, "You need that time alone as much as Hopps, Wilde." Nick replied, "Answer's still no. I can have that time alone here."

The buffalo said, "You can't spend your time here in a city where everyone hates you right now."

Nick looked at Bogo first before answering, "Remember what species I am? They hate me already even without this scandal."

Bogo sighed as he said, "Then just, keep out of trouble for a while okay?" Nick nodded. Then the buffalo continued, "Keep your promise this time."

Nick replied with, "When have I never?" Which maybe was a too much of a joke right now.

Bogo gave him the clear to leave but before he was about to, Chief Bogo said, "And Wilde, if you ever need anything, call me... and use the back parking lot if you two are leaving the building together."

Nick smiled at the concern and said, "Thanks Buffalo Butt." And went out.

He saw Judy there, still waiting.

"Shall we go?" Nick asked.

__________  
8:13 AM  
-Zootopia Station-

They were waiting for the train to arrive silently.

Nick could feel some eyes prying on them. It wasn't his first time feeling like this, he was used to this but he wondered how it was for Judy, he was pretty sure this was her first time.

Judy broke him from his thoughts as she said, "You know, Nick, if you ever change your mind, you'll always be welcome back home."

Nick only smiled and nodded rather than to say anything. The two of them could already hear the train coming.

Judy said, "I guess this is it." The train stopping in front of them.

Nick said, "I'll miss you."

Judy smiled, getting red for a second, as she said, "I'll miss you too."

She then gave Nick a hug.

She broke the hug as she asked, "Should I?"

Nick's ears perked up as he asked, "Should I what?" She then answered, "Should I give you a kiss bye bye for daddy?"

He chuckled as he said, "Why not. Everyone already knows."

Nick leaned down for Judy to be able to kiss him. The kiss was short, but Nick made sure to appreciate it, since he won't be having his daily dose of Judy for awhile.

Judy broke the kiss as she said, "I love you." Then went straight for the train, not waiting for a response.

Nick stared at her for a moment, kind of shocked Judy not letting him atleast say the same, as the doors closed behind her. She kept waving at him from behind it. Then the train started the leave.

Nick watched as the train leave, whispering, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.
> 
> a pig having a paw.  
> unless thats what you call the feet of pigs.  
> i honestly dont know ;-;
> 
> Anywayyyyy
> 
> This chapter turned out longer that i had expected haha
> 
> I have a feeling though, you can play a drinking game here by how much i wrote "sighed"
> 
> Theres just too much sighing in this chapter, hope its not too bad for you  
> sorry D:
> 
> Btw, chapter 7 is gonna be short, idk when i will be able to post it though.
> 
> Aaaaaand this fic's is probably 9 or 10 chapters long


	7. Talk To A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baaaaaaack
> 
> Told ya, short chapter :D
> 
> Anywayyyyy
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

1:34 PM  
-One of The Alleys In Sahara Square-

Nick was outside Finnick's van, which was placed in a different alley from the other day, but Nick never had trouble finding where it was.

Nick could hear the radio inside the van turned on, playing a generic pop song. Finnick never liked those songs, he wondered how come his little friend hasn't turned it off yet.

Doesn't matter, he was here to ask Finnick for something else.

Nick knocked on the van's door, then standing back a little, knowing what's coming.

The van's door opened with force, revealing Finnick holding the usual baseball bat as he screamed, "I'm not doing business!"

The fennec stopped as he saw it was only Nick.

"Nick..." Finnick said as Nick smirked. Nick greeted him, "What's up Big Guy?"

Finnick didn't answer though. The fennec looked inside the van first before turning back to Nick and asking, "Wanna come inside?" Finnick immediately went inside, knowing what Nick's answer was.

Nick sat inside, closing the van doors.

He could smell drugs hidden somewhere in the van. It was probably what Finnick meant when he said "not doing business". Other than that, the van still looked the usual messy.

Then Nick commented, "You know, you shouldn't start with what you said earlier. If it was another cop, they would have assumed you're doing something illegal... which you are."

Finnick just looked at him.

The fennec then said, "You fucked up."

Nick rolled his eyes and said, "You had to remind me. How do you know?" Finnick answered, "Everybody knows, idiot."

Right. The news last night.

The radio started to talk about the Nick and Judy, making both foxes' ears stand up while Nick commented, "Just the right timing."

A male voice coming from the radio said, "We have more news about this scandalous relationship. As you can see from your TV screen, these two were in Zootopia Station and look! How they kissed in public in the station..."

So apparently, one of those prying eyes in the station earlier were coming from the media. Nick wished the radio was a television so he could punch the one talking when he meets him one day.

The voice continued, "...How disgusting! What does their Chief has to say about this?"

The radio started to play to what seems to be a video clip if they were watching in the television as cameras taking pictures were among the sounds coming out of the radio.

A female voice asked, "Chief Bogo, what will you do with these two to punish them? Will you fire them?"

Then a familiar voice, Chief Bogo, answered, "No comment."

Then the radio went silent, going back to the mammal from earlier, "No comment, he said. Can you guys believe that? We all knew there's a first time for everything, including these kind of relationships, but we didn't knew it would be this controversial. Stay tuned in ZNN for more updates."

Then the radio started to play advertisements for products before Finnick turned it off.

Nick sighed, realizing how the media made this way out of control.

He needed to ignore them somehow.

He then remembered why he was here. Nick asked, "Hey, Finnick, can I have some of the goods?"

Finnick looked at him, processing the question then answered, "Oh no, you can't have some."

Nick, a little bit surprised that Finnick won't give him some, added, "I'll pay you."

The fennec looked at him, walking to stand a little bit closer to Nick, then said, "You know Nicky, I'm always going to give you some when you need it but... getting wasted is not the answer here."

Nick couldn't look him in the eyes, a little bit mad. He then commented, "Where did you learn that?"

Finnick answered, "I'm trying to be a good friend for a change, Nick."

Nick was still not looking as the fennec continued, "We all make mistakes. We just have to choose how we deal with them... _or something like that_ "

Nick chuckled, realizing he should stop being childish, as he said, "Thanks." while putting his paw on top of Finnick.

Finnick suddenly burst out in anger, as he removed Nick's paw from the top of his head, as he screamed, "You stop doing that!"

Nick laughed as he apologized.

Nick then asked out of nowhere, "What do you think our children will look like?"

Finnick sat from the other end of the van as he replied, "Yours and the bunny? Either... _adorable_... or a monstrosity because of their father's DNA."

"Hey. My looks are enough to kill a lady." Nick said.

Finnick rolled his eyes as he said, "But in a more serious note, I'm sure you two will love them no matter what."

Nick smiled as he said, "That's true... No matter what..."

Nick suddenly thought of an idea. Maybe a stupid idea. Maybe it would solve this. But then again maybe not. But he had to try.

Finnick was saying something before Nick cut him off by saying, "I thought of something."

Finnick looked at him, confused, and asking, "What?"

Nick didn't answer though.

Nick went out of the van, saying, "Thanks buddy!"

He heard the doors closing behind him while he scrolled through his phone, contacting Chief Bogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters are going to be posted once a week now, cuz u know, school.


	8. In Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey im back!
> 
> Sorry this next chapter came out longer than the others. Everytime i arrive home from school, i am abnormally tired, it's like i have this whole new level of stress that the other years of school didn't have for some reason.
> 
> Anyway my reason for not updating was because i had to rest from school, getting friday night too, which i was supposed to use to finish the chapter, instead i fell asleep just from lying down on my bed so im so sorry.
> 
> i hope u guys understand. :)
> 
> Anyways enjoy the new chapter!!!

_The day after the last chapter._

12:11 PM  
-ZPD: Precint One-

"Are you sure about this?" Chief Bogo asked Nick.

Nick nodded and answered, "Pretty sure. Plus, there's no going back now, they're already out there waiting to get a glimpse of me."

Nick could hear some chatter from outside the buffalo's office, coming from the lobby.

A bunch of reporters coming into the police station when Chief Bogo announced yesterday that a press conference will be held and Nick will be talking about the recent scandal. He was pretty sure those reporters smelled money that day.

But this is why Nick called Chief Bogo: to arrange this.

Chief Bogo continued, "When you're talking up there, make sure not to give them any ideas to make them make me fire you. Avoid the topic, okay?."

"Yeah." Nick answered.

The buffalo then said, "Okay, I'm going to go down there and start it. Don't come out until I say so. Got it?" pointing a finger up. Nick just nodded at that.

The buffalo went downstairs towards the lobby. Nick followed him, just until the stairwell, where he was still out of sight. Wolford was there in that stairwell as well.

Nick could hear the mammals' voices getting louder and louder as Chief Bogo started to speak, talking about a recent scandal.

Wolford then made small talk as he said, "Big trouble, huh?"

Nick answered, "Media made it big."

Nick wasn't that nervous though, he was ready to clean this mess up... or make it worse. He had to try though, not only his name was getting ruined here but also Judy's.

Nick was focusing his ears on the conference when they switched to listening to the wolf beside him as he said, "You know, Nick, I support you and Judy for what you're doing."

Nick looked at him, eyes wide open.

Wolford realized Nick was thinking about the wrong thing, so the wolf corrected, "I mean, I support your relationship. Not that thing that happened at the concert though."

Nick smiled at him, giving a light fist bump on the wolf's arm as he said, "Thanks dude."

"So now I'll be calling..." Nick heard Chief Bogo say in front of the reporters.

Okay.

Here it was.

Fix everything or fuck up everything.

With the mention of his name, Nick started to walk towards the podium in front of the group of the reporters. There was a bigger crowd for this than of the Night Howler case for some reason.

Chief Bogo made way for Nick to be able to be behind the podium.

As soon as Nick stood up from the podium, flashes of camera started to click.

Nick then started, "Recently, I have been caught engaged in a sexual act with my fellow officer while on duty. We knew it was wrong and we still did it anyway. I am here today, in front of you to answer your questions you've been holding back. So bring it on."

With those last words, paws and paws of mammals started to raise, begging to be choosed.

Nick chose a pig in the crowd.

The pig asked, "What do you think your babies will look like?"

Everybody looked at the pig, including Nick. That was very unrelated to the topic.

The pig, in defense, said, "What? Who's not curious?"

Nevertheless, Nick still answered it with, "Will I know they will receive my love no matter how will they look like? Yes, yes they will."

Some reporters wrote it down while some still raised their paw, hoping to be choosed.

Nick chose another one, a jaguar this time.

The jaguar asked, "Will you get fired for your actions?"

Okay. Not that.

Nick looked at Bogo first, who was in the side. Bogo was motioning his head, saying _no_ , saying to avoid it.

Nick, just dropped the question by trying to choose another mammal for a question.

The jaguar sat down, confused about Nick not answering his question. An elephant started to ask questions, ignoring Nick having to choose one. Some mammals started to ask questions as well.

Before they knew it, the lobby was as loud as a wet market.

Some were asking about Nick getting fired, some were asking about the relationship, when did it start ans why he had to choose a bunny.

Nick tried to shut them up by speaking, "Hey. Hey!"

That was enough to shut them up.

Nick continued, "Look, all of us have crazy urges time to time, but some of us have it stronger than us. We couldn't control ourselves because we were so madly inlove with each other and I'm not saying what we did wasn't wrong."

They were still looking at him, attentive at what he was saying. Nick looked at Bogo first, knowing the line he was about to cross before turning back at the cameras and reporters and saying, "I don't care what you want to make Chief Bogo do with me. Fire me, fine. But not Judy. Judy loves this job and this is what makes her happy and all this will be worth it if she's happy in the end."

There was a silence in the lobby for awhile before some mammals started to clap... while some started to _boo_.

Nick commented, "That's like a half claps and boos."

The claps and boos died down and reportes started to ask questions again.

All of them was about Nick getting fired. They were asking for it now.

Nick didn't realize Wolford was behind him.

Wolford told the fox to step down now and go to the chief's office.

He did as he was told, while Chief Bogo climbed up the podium, probably closing it.

Nick entered the office, alone of course, the buffalo was still downstairs.

When he was still a conman, this would have been a perfect opportunity to go around the buffalo's stuff but he was a police officer now, so he scratched that idea from his mind.

Even though, this job might come to an end soon due to the sudden demand from the reporters downstairs.

He was pretty sure the media will control this to make the citizens of Zootopia want Nick to be fired from his job.

Did he act too immature, saying those things?

Or was it the right thing to do?

Nick sighed as he sat down on the chair in front of the chief's desk.

Moments later, when the ruckus downstairs died down, Chief Bogo entered the office, sitting down on his own comfortable chair.

Bogo had a stare down with Nick first before the buffalo asked, "Do you know what you just did?!"

Nick said, "I've ruined my career?"

Nick could see Chief Bogo held something back.

Chief Bogo calmed down, but the anger could still be seen. The buffalo continued, "You practically asked to get fired in that conference."

"Maybe it is the right thing." Nick said.

Bogo looked at him, both confused and shocked.

The buffalo commented, "What nonsense are you spouting now?"

Nick then said, "Your name will go down too if you don't fire me."

Chief Bogo stated, "Wilde, that's stupid, no one's getting fired." But Nick still continued, "Sir, I know you love this job as much as Judy... _or maybe not_... but you'll lose this job if you don't show you still do the right thing no matter who's involved. So you should fire one of us... so it should be me."

Chief Bogo then said, "Have you atleast talked with Hopps about this?"

Nick nodded in disagreement.

The buffalo asked, "What if I wanted to fire her instead of you?"

Then Nick answered, "You won't. You know she loves this job. Plus, I'm pretty sure one less fox in the ZPD won't be a problem."

Chief Bogo was just looking at him, deciding. But Nick continued, "So fire me. Right now so it'll be all over."

Chief Bogo was able to ease down a bit. Nick was sure he convinced the buffalo. "I still have it." Nick thought to himself. But then Bogo said, "I don't have to fire you."

Nick let out a, "What?" Before he was cut off by Chief Bogo saying, "You could just resign in disgrace."

Nick tilted his head sidewards a little bit, not knowing what _resign in disgrace_ meant, although he was sure it was a form of resigning.

Chief Bogo catched on that Nick didn't knew what he was talking about and so he said, "Resign in disgrace, it's... let's just say it's resigning when you did something stupid but it's better than getting fired. You'll still have a lot of job opportunities after this, even though of your recent history."

Nick could go down to that.

Nick then said, "That sounds good enough for me."

Chief Bogo then stated, "So it'll turn out that I made you resign and I still keep to..."

Nick cut him off by saying, "I resign effective immediately."

Chief Bogo looked at him for a second before he asked, "You know there's a form right?"

Nick just answered with, "Let's make things official another day, I want to get out of here." while he stood up from the chair, walking towards the door.

Chief Bogo stopped him by asking, "Wilde. What are you going to do now?"

Nick stopped, turning around to Chief Bogo and saying, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe go to a pub in the middle of the day... or I could go to Bunnyburrow and help out Carrots with their family farm. Even though her paren..."

Chief Bogo cut him off by saying, "I'd go with the latter. You'll need a time off from the city."

Nick thanked the buffalo before he got out fom his office.

He walked towards the railing first, looking down at the lobby to see if there were still any reporters. All clear.

He was walking downstairs, thinking about what should he do next.

Visiting Bunnyburrow... that could go either way.

Go to a pub... A win.

But Nick decided to spend the rest of his day in his apartment.

__________

7:26 AM  
-Zootopia Station-

Nick didn't realize what he was doing when he entered his apartment yesterday, he was packing his clothes into this baggage he was holding now.

He stood there, waiting for the train. The station's population at this moment was still just a few mammals but he still felt some prying eyes on him, yet he didn't mind it.

He was thinking about his visit.

Judy's parents could go _no, this fox will not enter our house_ or _hey! It's the fox that was pounding our daughter! You're not going to do the same with us, right?_ or worse case scenarios.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when the train arrived in front of him.

He boarded it, finding himself a sit with a window.

Moments later, the train started to move and Nick left Zootopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to feel about that ending of this chapter right there haha.
> 
> But hey! Hope u enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Next chapter will be...
> 
> Yep. Next week
> 
> im still sorry about updating slowly now :'(


	9. Not Your Usual Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally in the last chapter!
> 
> Go on. Read it!

8:42 AM  
-Zootopia to Bunnyburrow Bullet Train-

Nick sitted on his chair in the bullet train, holding his phone in his paws.

After the conference yesterday, he assumed that he would have at least received a text message from Judy. But there was none.

He was hoping the bunny was just spending a lot of time off in front of the television, trying to ignore the issue and that she was just helping with her family's farm or enjoying the celebration about her sibling's achievement.

Something tells him she didn't though.

He sighed, putting his phone away in his pocket.

He was still a long way from Bunnyburrow, so he decided to sleep, hoping it would fast forward the journey.

__________

10:19 AM  
-Bunnyburrow-

Nick woke up from the sound of the announcer saying, "Ladies and gentlemammals, we have arrived in Bunnyburrow."

He quickly stood up, grabbed his travel bag and got out of the bullet train.

As he got down together with some different mammals, the train started to move again, back to Zootopia.

The station was empty of locals, Nick didn't exactly know where the Hopps' farm is. He didn't want to send a text message to Judy to ask where it is, it would ruin the pleasant surprise... if it ever turned out plesant.

He decided to just walk, until he finds a rabbit.

It was called Bunnyburrow for a reason, and not after a while, he immediately found a rabbit on the side of a road.

Nick approached the small rabbit as he said, "Hey mister!"

The rabbit turned around to see who was calling him. Right after the moment the rabbit saw Nick, the rabbit froze, paralyzed from fear.

 _Right._ That was a totally natural reaction for a rabbit.

But didn't Judy mention Bunnyburrow had foxes too?

He removed that question from his mind as he was in character when he asked the rabbit, "Hello mister. I'm a tourist. I've been wondering if you could tell me where the Hopps' family farm is?"

The rabbit tried his best to answer, as he replied, "Wh... Why should I... tell you?"

Nick could see how the rabbit was trembling. Maybe he should step it down a bit, even though he didn't even stepped it up.

Then Nick said as he lowered himself a little to be somehow at the rabbit's height, "Listen, I'm a... close friend of Judy Hopps and I wanted to surprise her by visiting." He then smiled before he continued, "Can you tell me the directions?"

As Nick stood up straight again, the rabbit looked down for a minute, probably thinking if he was trustworthy, which he was, and then he said, "Fine. Just follow that road." The rabbit said as he pointed at a road.

The rabbit then continued, "You'll know you're near when you see a small carrot shop."

Nick then thanked him.

Nick crossed the road, going into the other road that was pointed to where the Hopps' farm is.

He walked through the sunny day. The day here wasn't as hot as Sahara Square, nor as hot in the main city itself. It was sunny, yes, but Nick could feel the cool breeze of the wind touching along his fur.

Nick continued to walk, hoping to arrive at the Hopps farm.

Then the fox could see a blue van far in the distance, coming this way. He didn't mind it though, he was pretty sure it would be just another bunny who won't be giving a fox a ride.

He stopped when the blue van stopped beside him.

Much to his surprise, it was another fox, much chubbier than him.

The fox then asked Nick, "Hey. Where ya goin?"

Nick then answered, "The Hopps' family farm. You know the place?"

The fox then replied, "Sure do. Am partners with the place. Let me give ya ride."

He couldn't say no to the offer. Nick didn't know how much further the farm could be. So without second thought, he climbed in the van.

The chubby fox u-turned the van, driving towards where he came from earlier.

"Name's Gideon Grey." The chubby fox said.

_Gideon Grey..._

Where did he hear this name before... Right. Judy.

Nick then said, "Wilde. Nick Wilde. Pleasure to meet you."

Gideon was looking at Nick and glancing back on the road when Nick asked, "Are you a friend of Judy's?"

Gideon stopped glancing back and forth, focused on the road, then nodded to agreement. The chubby fox then said, "You his boyfriend right?"

Then Nick looked at him for a second before he asked back, "You know me?"

Gideon then answered, "Course I do. Judy mentions ya a lot... Also because of the scandal. Heard it in the my radio."

Of course he did.

Nick then asked him, "You guys work together in the farm, right? How is she?"

Gideon looked at him for a second before looking back on the road and answering, "Honestly, she's really down, according to her parents, but she's hiding it."

And now he might have made her feel more down from the stunt he pulled yesterday. He was sure she was going to blame herself for that. He did mention her name in the conference.

Nick looked outside the window, thinking.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a carrot shop. They were close.

He was preparing himself to what might Judy's parents might say to him, and also what could Judy say about his recent actions.

They just arrived in the Hopps' family farm.

"Thanks for the ride, Gideon." Nick said as he climbed down the van.

Gideon said, "Anytime." As he u-turned again.

As he turned around to look at the farm, some small rabbits were chasing around each other. Some were working on the crops.

As if knowing his arrival, two bunnies, who he assumed was Judy's parents, came out from a small house in the distance. The two bunnies saw the fox, and instead of cowering like most do, they approached him.

"You must be Nick." The bunny who seemed to be Judy's mom said.

Nick politely answered, "Yes I am, ma'am."

Then she introduced themselves, "I am Bonnie, this is Stu." She said motioning towards the father, who was quite looking at him badly.

Then Stu asked, "She didn't say you were coming today. You making her keep secrets from us now?"

Nick's ears went up as he quickly replied, "Oh, no no. I came here unannounc-"

He was cut off when he was patted vigorously in the back by Stu.

Stu laughed, while Bonnie smiled apologetically at Nick. Then Bonnie said to Stu, "Go easy on him, hon. He's probably tired."

Stu then said, "Oh right. I'm sorry Nick. I couldn't help doing it." while he still tried to stop from laughing.

Nick, confused, asked, "Okay, what is happening?"

The two parents looked at him, confused, before catching on. Then Stu replied, "Jude told us to go easy on you, in the event that you arrive. We were disagreeing on that, deciding we should give you hell on earth."

"But..." Bonnie continued to finish her husband's sentence, "...You did sacrifice your own job for Judy. This job has been our little girl's dream since she was a kid and if she losed this, she'll be even more down."

That went better than Nick had expected...

Stu then continued, "Actually, we just came from talking to Judy. If you don't mind, I know you're tired, but can you first try to talk to her. She won't go out of her room."

Nick replied, "Anything for her, sir."

He realized what he said was rather cheesy but Stu chuckled as he patted Nick's back and said, "I like you calling me sir. Now go."

__________

12:47 PM  
-Hopps Residence-

Nick was being guided by Judy's parents through the small corridors and stairways going downstairs. He questioned how a small house he saw earlier could fit more than a hundred rabbits. This answers his question.

They stopped in front of a very well decorated door.

"This is it." Bonnie said.

Nick put his travel bag beside the door then, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it.

He closed it when he was inside. There he saw Judy, sitting on her bed. Her room was tidy, not what he expected since she wasn't going out of her room.

"Nick?" She said, her ears perking up as she saw him.

"Carrots." He said.

Judy got up from his bed, walking towards Nick. He was expecting a very tight hug from Judy. Instead, he received a slap from her.

He was speechless as he turned his head towards Judy, who was teary eyed.

The bunny then asked, "You dumb fox! Why did you do that?!"

He let her sob for a minute before he answered, "I did it for you."

She then gave him a rather angry look, "For me? You just ruined your career for me?!"

Nick nodded in agreement.

Judy then continued, "Why can't you think about yourself first?!"

Nick replied, "I'm done with being selfish, Carrots. I want you to be happy."

She then asked, "You think I'll be happy with you being fired?"

"Resigned." He corrected before asnwering, "And I think you'll be happy if you get to keep your job. The job you wanted since you were a kid."

Judy started to calm down a little as she asked, "What about you? What will you do then?"

Nick thought of an answer, looking in the ceiling, then looked back at Judy and said, "Well, you get to keep your job. I think I should go for the job I wanted too since I was a kid."

Nick saw Judy smile before she turned around, walking towards her surprisingly large bed. Sitting down on it, she asked, "What would that be?"

Nick followed her to sit on her bed, adjusting his tie as he said, "Well, I've always wanted to run an amusement park."

Judy smiled, the sense of amusement seeable from her as she asked, "What would you call it?"

Nick smiled as motioned his paws like a slogan and saying, "I'll call it... Wild Times."

Judy chuckled as she commented, " _Wild_ Times? Why do I feel like there's something sexual about it?"

Nick's ears perked up and his eyes grew wide before he corrected Judy, "Hey. I was a kid back then, I wouldn't know that name would be somehow sexual."

They both laughed.

Judy then said, "Talking of kids, that question of that reporter has been in my mind for a while now."

Nick then asked, "Who? The pig? The one that asked about how our children will look like?"

Judy nodded. Nick then hypothesized, "Cute."

Judy then asked, "What if they get bullied for how they look like, or of what their parents' relationship is like?"

Nick then answered, "Then we'll deal with it. The world is filled with sorry mammals who just can't keep putting their nose to other mammals' lives and make themselves feel good about it."

Judy then added, "Whatever we face, it'll be alright as long as I have you."

Nick looked at Judy, him red.

Judy noticed, even though his fur was hiding it well.

She smiled as she hugged down Nick, making Nick lying down on the bed and Judy on top of him.

They briefly kissed each other. A kiss signifying that whatever will come through their way, they'll be through it together.

They broke the kiss, Judy not leaving being on Nick's chest.

Nick then asked her, "Want to know how our babies will look like?"

Judy chuckled as she replied, "Geez Nick. You want to make me pregnant already? Shouldn't we get married first?"

"Well..." Nick said as he smirked, "...We've never been the usual couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> This ending feels like shit. I know. _For me anyways, dunno bout u._
> 
> I tried to make it better but miserably failed at it. *sigh*
> 
> I want to say thank you to all who read this fic, this had a better feedback than I thought it would.
> 
> Thank you also for the kudos and bookmarks, and especially for the comments, they helped me give the necessary push to finish the fic and thank you too for showing where I was good at and where I should improve on.
> 
> Thank you very much!
> 
> But I do have another fanfic started, its mood is lighter than this one, hopefully it would be a lot more fun for you guys to read that and more fun for me to write! Haha.
> 
> See you there i guess haha.
> 
> Or not.
> 
> You're not obliged to read that. :D


End file.
